


共生3外链

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	共生3外链

他知道这是不对的，但他无法做到拒绝Tony.Stark，尽管是现在的Tony.Stark。  
　　Anthony一把抓住Peter的手腕，把上面的抑制器扯了下来丢在地上，然后把男孩推进门里，自己也走了进去。

休息室的床边有一排酒橱，各式各样的玻璃瓶反射出冰冷的光线，夹杂在绯红的灯光中突哌而强烈。

Peter莫名发觉自己对这个男人有种淡淡的畏惧，他害怕面对Anthony，害怕面对男人身上的味道。他不知道这种畏惧从何而来又因何而起，但却能够实实在在是感受。

不知是应当顺势而行还是按照Fury所说的受到威胁时逃跑。

眼前的灰蓝色眼睛的Anthony与穿着猩红般的盔甲的Tony从合在了一起，也许是神盾局开发的那些药物让他丧失了自制力，又或许是Anthony的信息素影响了他的情绪，Omega男孩最终自暴自弃的闭上了眼睛，他想拒绝他，但他更想拒绝的其实是自己，于是再多的挣扎也毫无意义。

强烈的触碰到更多的感情，昔日即将被这个夜晚破坏殆尽，他将被这个男人的声音牢牢的控制住，连犹豫也做不到，就像一不小心跌落在岸礁上，弄得皮开肉绽，血肉模糊。

Anthony急躁地撕开男孩的衣服，摘下他的眼镜并随手扔到一边，然后把自己的领带扯下来在Omega手腕处打了个结。

这是他第一次完全看清Peter的脸，不同于遮挡在镜片下的阴暗，他发现男孩的睫毛其实很长、浅棕色的眼瞳、高挺的鼻梁、嘴唇很薄、脸颊处还有一些微小的雀斑。

他扯着男孩的手腕，用力把他甩到床单上。

Stark熟悉的动作和味道冲击着他的大脑，Peter知道，他永远无法挣脱自己对于过去幻想的枷锁，因为每当他们触碰在一起时，他久埋于心底的欲望便无法再次忽略。

Anthony的鼻息缓缓扶过他的脖子，像发疯似地用湿热的舌头舔弄起他胸前的皮肤，在到达乳尖时坏心眼的咬住，就像喝酒一样享受而蔓延，不停的吮吸使Peter不由自主的颤抖起来，他觉得自己就好像真的变成了一杯酒，一杯让Alpha为所欲为的酒。

而Peter在潜意识里还在渴求想要更多。

身体开始失去控制，但意识还在继续无力挣扎，黑发男人的手在他腰部游荡，冰凉的手心却让Omega的血液四散开来，一种狂迷的情欲开始多塔进行捕猎，将他关押在一张用无光亚麻布所编织的罗网之中。

黑色的领带散了开来，因为本来就没有绑的很紧。

在Anthony的双手环上他的后背时，他不由地用双腿迎上去环住了男人的腰身。两具灼热的身体开始毫无章节的搅合在一起，Peter将头深深埋在了他的肩上，全身像高烧一样滚烫。

Alpha把Peter的身体摆弄成Omega本应的样子，双腿张开的姿势让他感到无比羞耻，同时却不容拒绝，搅拌的水声潺潺进入了Peter的听觉神经，那个平时他自己都很少触碰的地方现在正被别人玩弄着。

Anthony不知道自己今天怎么了，不仅比平常更具有攻击性，而且还缺乏耐心，支配欲喧嚣着想要让这个遵从本能的生物从生命的底部开始颤栗，向自己屈服。

Peter的脖子向后仰去，他张开嘴，让更多的空气流入肺部，如同祈求者那样像黑暗发出了沉闷而又尖锐的嘶叫，思维在这团邪恶的灰白前扭曲变形，凝固成碎片的模样，目光在浑浊的空气中靡逸。

Anthony的指尖在他紧致的身体里滑动，他用另外一只空闲的手托起了男孩的沉甸甸的脑袋，Peter柔软细腻的头发穿过他的指缝又垂了下来，Omega的面颊从汗里透出一片潮红，他的意识正在麻木不仁之中，但身体却在另外一个世界里欢愉附和着。

Anthony的手掌顺着少年平坦有力的小腹缓缓摩擦而过，然后好笑的看着对方因为受不了挑逗而变红的脸颊。  
房间里除了指尖带出来的水声就只剩下他们双方急促的呼吸，虽然没有言语的交流，但他们都在逐渐认同对方的气息。

男孩紧紧闭着眼睛，但身体的每一个细胞都能感到Alpha强烈的欲望，而Anthony发现自己已经很久没有拥有过如此强烈的冲动，一种被焚烧的渴求席卷了他的大脑，过程的节奏感已经变得乱序无章。

闭上眼睛，寻求呼吸。

探试性地撕咬对方的皮肤，品尝自己血腥味的舌尖，辗转磨蹭，想要挣扎却越陷越深，堕落万劫不复的深渊。

炽热的苦痛把Peter穿透，所有激情在这疼痛下激昂然是，他不安地扭动身子，想要摆脱这种感觉，但那东西却越来越深刻，他甚至能感受到整个硬挺的形状与温度。

“Tony...”他想这么叫出来，但是他没有。

Anthony的吐息侵犯着他的大脑，炙烈的性器被一点点抽出，然后又整根插入，虽然他很有把握的不让成结，但每一次却又都到达Omega体内的最深处，Peter的身体异样的亢奋，那直窜头顶的快感让男孩忍不住尖叫了起来，他把手指死死掐在Alpha的肩上。

宽阔的背脊，修长的手指，用疼痛的部位来感受你，即使下一秒无法成为自己的也无所谓。

Peter发现自己喘不过气，身体就像成了一滩水，所有的五脏六腑仿佛要被融化了一般难受，那一瞬间，他感觉生命直接失去了一段时间，是那种极不平衡的感觉，是因为他变的贪婪了吗？渴望到害怕的程度，这要命的Omega的潜意识行为。

无法承受，只有放纵开来。

Peter顺着欲望张开嘴巴,但Anthony却用手心抵住了他伸出来的舌尖。

黑发男人说了他们开始做爱后的第一句话。

“No Kiss。”他用冰冷的声音说道。

被打断的Peter突然反应过来。

“我很抱歉，Mr.Stark。”越界行为让他涨红了脸，但显然他也不知道自己到底为了什么道歉，他总是在这个男人的面前不停的道歉。

Anthony没有说话，他抬起男孩白皙的双腿，强迫着想去更深得地方，他的腹部还会时不时蹭到男孩的性器，摩擦引起的快感使得Peter不停呻吟。

不得不说，这个Omega和他在身体上的交融得很不错，不管是味道还是感觉，这个柔软的穴道就像为他特意制造的一样紧致。

他把着Peter腰身，把他翻了个面。

Omega现在正趴着跪在床上，整张脸深深的埋进了枕头里，他的胯部两侧被Anthony抓住，男孩身体里的黏膜正随着他的抽插而痉挛，吸附的深切快感让Anthony兴奋无比，他忍不住抬手一巴掌打在Omega的屁股上,红色的印子在白皙的皮肤上意外的显得让人燥动。

黑夜永远比白天多，用全身和更多的接触来欺骗对方。

没有轻柔的抚慰，但使人颤抖的电流却渐渐地扩及全身，他们激动地摩擦起对方的身体，手脚交缠在一起，更原始的欲望开始涌现，驱使着他们进入更疯狂浓烈的境界。

但Anthony并不想一口气做完，他故意放慢了速度，好让这一秒无限延长，而他要好好享受这个绵长而欢愉的过程。

黑发男人会中途故意停下来，不经意间地说着让Peter感到面红耳赤的脏话，他能感到男孩在他的怀里不停的颤抖，浑身就像被从水池里捞出来一样大汗淋漓。

但至少他们开始说话了，Peter觉得这是个好兆头，悸动与放纵早已支离破碎，但谁也不想就此放手。

他用手指甲在的床单上留下靡烂的痕迹，恬不知耻的浪叫声在Anthony的的听力神经处回旋。

【这是他们生存所必需的】  
【Anthony的手臂在他的皮肤上摩擦  
【喘息从墙角蔓延到天花板】  
【脑子里全是那双蔚蓝的眼睛】  
【速度控制不住地加快】  
【欲望还堆积在那里】  
【不够】  
【还想要...】  
【Anthony...】  
【Tony...】  
【Tony...？】

“Tony...”这次他终于说了出来。

“那是谁？”听见Peter喃喃的Anthony并没有停下动作，只是随口说了一句，“和我做爱的时候还想着前男友？”

“不...只是...提醒自己而已...”Peter突然觉得心里空落落的，虽然他早已知道结果。

“奇怪的小鬼。”Anthony没有理会他，他已经渐渐掌握了Peter身体里的敏感点，所以每次都故意顶的不偏不倚，然后低头满意的看着Peter尖叫着蜷缩起脚趾尖。  
一种深切的疲惫自身体里溢出，两个人的精液沾满了整个床单。他像是被浸泡在盐水里面，挣脱无从着力，只会使伤口愈合的时间变长。

Peter环住Anthony布满红色抓痕的背脊，闭眼感受着对方的摆动和自己不成调的呻吟。

他们从床上做到浴室。雾气渐渐弥漫了玻璃幕墙的小房间，正方形浴镜上罩着一层薄薄的水汽，Peter用手指划过冰冷的镜面，留下一道心悸的痕迹，随和着身后人的动作，他呻吟着抬起头看着自己在水痕中的样子，迷失又陌生。

大腿处血红的牙印，手腕上紫色的乌青，指甲里还有Anthony肩上的污血。

他的头还是昏呼呼的，只有疼痛才是眼下最为清晰的东西，滚烫的热水洒在腿上，像几千只钢针在身体里扎下，红褐色的血丝铺满了他的眼睛，嘴唇也因为缺水起了壳。

Peter在走神，直到身后的Alpha掐住了他的伤口时才打了个激灵反应过来。那双湛蓝的眼睛正死死地看着镜子里的自己，但他却无法从男人的眼神中看出过多的感情。

缺失得不像一个人类。

对于无法控制Alpha信息素的Peter恐惧感突然攀升，他的手指慌乱地碰到了盥洗台上的东西，牙刷和药片掉了一地。

黑发男人把按钮转向冷色调的一边。

“你在这时候都能分神？”Anthony的声音听起来不是很高兴，他腾出一只手，有些恶劣的轻轻摩擦着Omega的穴口。

“啊...别碰...呜...不...”Peter有点受不了粗糙的指尖带来的外加刺激。

“不要碰？但你很舒服吧。”Anthony没有理会他的话，手指上的动作变本加厉，甚至还有要往里伸的意图，“你难道就没有数过这是你第几次高潮了吗？”他说。

Stark把Omega按在花洒边的墙上，瞬间变冷的水汽在他们的身上滑动，但却没有一个人能冷静下来。

Alpha用右手压着他的脑袋，下身还在不断抽插与搅弄，Peter被情欲来回拉扯，搅乱的脑子里全是Anthony，但他真的什么都射不出来了，虚弱感跟快感纠缠到一起，一点一点剥离着他的意识。

再度经历了一次高潮，余韵从上大脑之余涌遍了全身，眼前甚至短暂的陷入了失明。

Peter在第二天的西沉阳光下醒了过来，他睡在床上，身下的被单已经被更换了，但他还是依然的赤身裸体。

浑身酸痛。

男孩坐在床上，看见放在床头柜上的水和避孕药，愣了半天才想起了不久前的狂乱，虽然身体被清洗了，但他依然能感觉到还是有大部分的精液留在了体内。

这种莫名其妙的肉体关系让他越发紧张了起来。

Anthony接到Friday的通知后便推开门走了近来，Alpha的目光在Omega的身上游走，像是在打量一只可口的猎物，然后他不满的注意到Peter抓过一边的崭新的被单盖住自己的下半身。

“还在害羞？”Anthony戏虐着走了过来在他身边坐下，点了支烟，说，“所以说你到底叫什么名字？”

“我是说真正的名字。”他强调道。

“...Peter。”Peter看着Anthony的上扬嘴角，让他想起了Tony把战服送给他的那一天。

蜘蛛男孩顿了顿，接着回答道。

“Peter.Parker。”

TBC.


End file.
